This invention relates to a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with a plurality of tissue and a support member. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with a plurality of tissue and a support member such that the tissue can be individually dispensed from the carton.
Facial tissue cartons come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes but they can generally be classified as either one of two basic styles. One style is the flat carton and the other is the upright carton. In a flat carton, the tissues are laid flat into the carton and are withdrawn from the top of the carton or through an opening in the top which partially extends downward into the front sidewall. The tissues within the carton may be interfolded for pop-up dispensing or merely laid on top of one another for reach-in dispensing. In an upright carton, the tissues are folded into an inverted U-shaped clip and are interfolded for pop-up dispensing. Each tissue is singularly withdrawn through a dispensing opening in the top of the carton, which may contain a polymeric film having a slit to hold the popped up tissue in place.
Both types of facial tissue cartons can experience dispensing problems after the number of tissues within the carton is reduced. This dispensing problem is primarily concerned with what is known by those skilled in the art as xe2x80x9cfall back.xe2x80x9d Fall back occurs as the number of tissues within the carton is reduced and the distance between the uppermost tissue and the dispensing opening in the top of the carton increases. This can cause the uppermost tissue to fall back into the box rather than being retained by the opening for ready removal. In flat cartons having an opening in the front wall, each tissue has a flat orientation relative to an adjacent tissue and the dispensing opening is usually of a large size. These two features facilitate the insertion of a consumer""s fingers into the carton such that the uppermost tissue can be grasp and removed. Upright cartons present a distinct difference in that the tissues retained in the carton are folded into an inverted U-shape and the dispensing opening is usually of a smaller size than that formed in flat cartons. Because of these two features, the problem associated with trying to withdraw the uppermost tissue after it has fallen back into the carton is more difficult.
When a support member is utilized, there is a need for a quick and efficient method of folding the tissue and the support member together so that both can be simultaneously inserted into the carton. The method must not slow down the manufacturing process and has to be cost efficient.
In view of the above, it has been recognized that there is a need for an upright facial tissue carton with a supporting member for maintaining the tissue in close proximity to the dispensing opening for easy withdrawal. There is also a need for a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with tissue and a support member such that the tissue can be individually dispensed from the carton.
Briefly, this invention relates to a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with tissue and a support member. The carton has a top wall, four sidewalls and a bottom wall. The top wall has an aperture formed therein through which the tissue can be withdrawn. The method includes assembling a plurality of tissues into a clip of tissue having a first surface and a second surface. A support member is placed adjacent to the second surface of the clip of tissue. The clip of tissue and the support member are both folded into an inverted U-shaped configuration. The carton is then opened and the inverted U-shaped configuration is inserted such that the first surface of the clip of tissue is positioned adjacent to the aperture. The carton is then closed to form a filled upright facial tissue carton.
Alternatively, the support member can be positioned in a predetermined location and a plurality of tissue can be assembled on the support member. The clip of tissue and the support member will form a combination having a first surface. The combination is then folded to obtain an inverted U-shaped configuration with the first surface representing the top surface of the clip of tissue. A carton is then opened and the U-shaped configuration is inserted such that the first surface is positioned adjacent to the aperture. The carton is then closed and sealed to form a filled upright facial tissue carton.
The general object of this invention is to provide a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with tissue and a support member. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with tissue and a support member such that the tissue can be individually dispensed from the carton.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with tissue and a support means such that the tissue is maintained in close proximity to the dispensing opening for easy withdrawal.
A further object of this invention is to provide an economical and easy method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with a plurality of tissue and a support member.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with a clip of tissue and a support member whereby the clip of tissue and the support member can be folded simultaneously.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide a method of filling an upright facial tissue carton with a clip of tissue and a cardboard support member.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.